Limit
by Rittie
Summary: "Is There A Limit To How Much You Can Love Somebody?" - A Egoist (NowakixHiroki) five-chapter long drabble dedicated to AllenxRenka.
1. Hands

**AllenxRenka made a request so... if you like it read it, if not than don't. Simple as that. **

**Now, for the fans here is an Egoist (NowakixHiroki)! drabble series in the making! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Hands_

* * *

To Hiroki, the younger's touch was always warm, gentle and loving.

Even before they started officially dating, Hiroki secretly watched those hands work all kinds of jobs. And yet...

... and yet the way they felt on his own skin was something he would cherish forever.

Because he was forever Hiroki's.


	2. Warmth

**AllenxRenka made a request so... if you like it read it, if not than don't. Simple as that. **

**Now, for the fans here is an Egoist (NowakixHiroki)! drabble series in the making! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Warmth_

* * *

Hiroki would always love the warmth that came with the spring.

Steadily warmer weather replaces the cold winter one... yet...

Warmth floods the older man's body as his lover's warmth envoloped him into it's clutches.

_Making me never want to leave..._


	3. Heat

**AllenxRenka made a request so... if you like it read it, if not than don't. Simple as that. **

**Now, for the fans here is an Egoist (NowakixHiroki)! drabble series in the making! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Heat_

* * *

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called as he entered Hiroki's brand new office. Thanks to the older man's promotion, they were both happier now. And no more Miyagi to mess around with what was his... were certain thoughts of Nowaki's.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki looked up from his papers, the heat blooming in his cheeks. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Didn't we agree to break in your new office desk Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiled.

The heat quickly moved south.


	4. Hikari

**AllenxRenka made a request so... if you like it read it, if not than don't. Simple as that. **

**Now, for the fans here is an Egoist (NowakixHiroki)! drabble series in the making! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Hikari_

* * *

"Nowaki..." he woke up to his own mumbled statement and to an empty bed. "Nowaki? Strange... I thought he had today off." Frowning, the professor got up, dressed himself than walked into the living room, thinking Nowaki must be there if he wasn't at work. And yes, Nowaki was there. But he wasn't alone.

Hiroki stared at a little girl, no older than ten years perhaps, staring back at him with a big, but cute grin.

"Hiro-san! This is Hikari!" Nowaki smiled. "She's one of the new orphans that needed to be adopted... and I..."

"Adopted her?" Hiroki finished for him as he kneeled in front of Hikari.

"Ohayo, Papa!" the little girl smiled, her warm almond eyes (in a strange way, so much like his own) meeting his as she did. "Watashi o motte kurete arigatō!"

Hiroki found himself unable to _not _smile back.

* * *

**Translation**

San - a suffix used to show respect or something along those lines.

Ohayo - Morning/Hello.

Papa - Another form of Father, just like "Daddy".

Watashi o motte kurete arigatō! - Thank you for having me!

Hikari (as a name or otherwise) - light, shine, gleam and a million other meanings including simple and indifferent.


	5. Forever

**AllenxRenka made a request so... if you like it read it, if not than don't. Simple as that. **

**Now, for the fans here is an Egoist (NowakixHiroki)! drabble series in the making! I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_Forever_

* * *

Fifteen years have passed since they had adopted their little angel. Now, as they sat on the porch watching their baby girl playing with her son, Hiroki and Nowaki couldn't be any happier.

"Life is good, isn't it Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, as he cooed at his granddaughter, who was sitting on his lap, eating a bit of Hiroki's finger as she did.

"Indeed it is." Hiroki smiled as he patted Hinata's head. "I could stay like this forever..."

_I have no regrets._

* * *

**And this is the end my dears :) Next up will be a Trifecta one (five-shot too) so be sure to watch out for it! :D**


End file.
